The Basics
Welcome! This page will describe the basics Nightglaives' RP ruleset, hereby referred to as the "Glaive" system (because its edgy and cool), to bring you up to speed on the fundamentals of the system. This page should be enough by itself to understand and start using the system, but will link to more detailed descriptions and more complex concepts for those that want to really dig into the system. The "Glaive" system is inspired heavily by DnD (specifically DnD 5e), but also borrows ideas from the fantastic system the Outriders roll system designed by Saurkol, as well as Cave's DDO system (which I've yet to experience.) How does it work? To use the Glaive roll system, you first create a character. A character is basically a collection of atttributes, feats and abilities, as well as any other relevant information that describe the physical and mental characteristics of character you are roleplaying, and what they can do. A character will also have an inventory. There is no specific limit on inventory space (or tracking of the size or weight of items) but try consider what is reasonable for them to wear or carry. Players will also not be asked to declare every ''item in their possession, nor be expected to maintain an accurate and up-to-date list, but it is good practice to declare useful tools or items your character tends to carry on them. If your character suddenly produces a length of rope out of thin air at a crucial moment, it may cause frowns from your DM. Attributes The Glaive roll system is fundamentally based around six different attributes. These attributes are: * Strength * Dexterity * Stamina * Intelligence * Wisdom * Charisma Each attribute is given a ''score ''and that score confers a ''modifier to rolls made that are relevant to that attribute. The average score for an attribute is 10, which confers no bonus (+0). As the score increases, so does your modifier, up to a maximum of 20 (+5). As it decreases, your modifier becomes negative, to a minimum of 1 (-5). The following table shows attribute scores and their relevant modifiers: To determine an attribute modifier without consulting the table, subtract 10 from the attribute score and then divide the total by 2 (round down). Currently players are able to achieve a maximum of 20 in any single attribute. Rolling and Skill Checks The Glaive system uses a standard d20 for all checks (unless otherwise specified) which in-game is done by typing "/roll 20." There are three standard types of rolls you will be asked to make, which are attack rolls, defence rolls, and skill checks. A Skill Check '''is the most basic type of roll you will be asked to make. Let's say you encounter a locked door and emote or ask to try and unlock it. A DM may then ask you to make a Lockpicking (Dex) check. You would roll a d20 (/roll 20) and add your Dexterity modifier from your Attributes, and report the final number. Your aim is to beat a certain number to succeed, this number is known as the '''DC '''or '''Difficulty Class. Equal or higher to the DC is a success, while lower is a failure. In most cases you will be told a DC when asked to make a roll, but the DM may choose to keep the DC a secret for the purposes of building tension. Attacking and Defending In combat, you will be making Attack Rolls and Defence rolls. These follow the same principal as a Skill Check, with a DC you need to beat to succeed: Attack Rolls are made to determine whether you successfully hit an enemy, and how much damage you deal if you succeed. In this case, the amount you exceed the DC by will be the damage you deal. Defence Rolls are made to determine if you successfully block, dodge, or otherwise avoid an enemies attack and how much damage you take if you fail. In this case, the amount you fall short of the DC by will be the damage you take. The modifier you add when attacking or defending is determined by a number of factors, such as type of weapon you use, or how you try to avoid damage. We'll get into that in a moment. For now an example: Attacking, you face a foe with a defence rating of 10. You have an attack modifier of +4 and you /roll 20 and roll a 12, adding the 4 for a total of 16. 16 minus 10 means you deal 6 damage. Defending, you face a foe with an attack rating of 13. You have a defence modifier of +2 and you /roll 20 and roll a 4, adding the 2 for a total of 6. 13 minus 6 means you take 7 damage There are some additional rules that govern damage in combat, such as damage types and armor, but this covers the basics. The more detailed mechanics will be covered in the dedicated combat section. Critical Rolls When you roll your "dice", e.g. /roll 20, the number that appears is called your natural number. This is the number before you add or subtract any modifiers or other bonuses. When you roll a natural 1 '''or a '''natural 20, this is called a critical. In the case of a 1, its a critical fail, and in the case of a 20 its a critical hit. The effect can vary depending on the situation, but as a general rule of thumb a critical fail is very bad, while a critical success is very good. In combat, a critical fail on defence means you take full damage from the attack, regardless of your defence modifier. Similarly, a critical success on an attack means you double your final damage number. For a skill check, a critical success usually means you succeed exceptionally well and might even receive some kind of bonus, while a critical fail could put you in a perilous situation. In some extreme cases for skill checks, if your character is attempting something extremely difficult, a critical success may be the only way to succeed. Advantage and Disadvantage Sometimes a situation happens where your character has an inherent advantage, such as attacking an enemy that is stunned, or dodging an enemy that is hindered somehow. In these cases your DM might declare that you can roll with advantage. Advantage means you do two separate /roll 20 commands, and the higher of the two numbers you roll is the one that counts. You then add your modifier and proceed as normal. Example: '''You have an attack with advantage. You do /roll 20 twice and roll an 11 and a 4. You take the 11, add your modifier, and then work out your damage. Similarly, as rules that apply to enemies also apply to you, you might find ''yourself ''stunned or hindered somehow. In these cases you may be told you must roll with '''disadvantage. As you might be able to guess, this means you do /roll 20 twice, but must take the lower of the two numbers. In the example given above, you'd have to take the 4 instead of the 11. This can applied to any roll you make, be it attacking, defending, skill checks, or anything else. It is applied at your DMs discretion. Attribute maximums and player "level" Currently, players will considered to be a standard level of 10. This represents the average power-level for a player character, which roughly makes them "hero units" (such as in WC3.) For comparison, average soldiers could be anywhere from level 2 (basic grunts) to level 5 (experienced soldiers.) Elite warriors who are powerful but not worthy of the "named NPC" treatment would probably be around level 8. As a level 10 character, your attributes can be raised to a maximum of 20 (+5) Currently there is no plan to implement an experience system or allow characters to "level up." The level is simply to gauge their power-level relative to other creatures. If you wish to play a character who is less experienced you may choose to be a lower level, and have less skill-points to spend on attributes and feats. In these cases, you may choose to have your character "level" as they gain experience up to the current maximum of 10, and gain the additional skill-points until they are on par with level 10 characters. For now, this will be done at player discretion. A level 10 character is not necessarily the most powerful you can become, however, and you may be able to become more powerful through adventures by finding magical items and other sources of power. Category:Rulebook